A world of Auslly
by Diamond Maker
Summary: These are a dab of unrelated one-shots of Austin and Ally. Please read and review. No flames are allowed.
1. Lightning

**Author's Note: Hello fanfiction lovers I'm making a new dab of one-shots. I was thinking of doing an Austin and Ally unrelated one-shots. Therefore, I hope you guys enjoy it. The one-shots are in Third Person POV all the time, just letting you know. **

**Summary: These are a dab of unrelated one-shots of Austin and Ally. Please read and review. No flames are allowed. **

**Rated: K+ may change to T**

**One-shot 1: Lightning**

Ally kept tossing and turning it was bad that she couldn't sleep. She has to record a new song for her favorite blonde. She has to go to bed no matter what it takes. Ally closed both of her eyes and tries to let sleep take over her. It obviously didn't work.

_Boom_

Ally eyes went wide at the sound of that.

_Boom_

She was scared of lighting ever since she was a little girl. Her dad is at another convention and she has the house to herself. Well not all to her self, Austin's here. You see Austin wanted to hang out with Ally today since Dez, Austin best friend, was at another "family reunion."

_Boom_

Ally swiftly jumped out of her bed. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her hands were shaking. She couldn't stand lighting. She thought she could get over her fear of lighting, but she couldn't.

_Boom_

Ally sauntered off to the guest room where Austin was sleeping. Her soft knuckles knock on the door softly. Austin didn't come to answer the door.

_Boom_

Ally eyes flinched at the lightning noise. Ally knocked on the harder and loudly, so Austin can hear. Austin eyes flashed open as he heard a knock at the door. He groans loudly to himself.

"Come in" said Austin as he began to rub his eyes.

Ally enters the room slowly much to Austin surprise. She felt apprehensive of entering the guest room, where Austin sleeps, at the middle of the night. She felt like she was going to intrude.

"Ally what's wrong" Austin said. He began to worry about Ally it seemed unusual to see Ally nervous.

_Boom_

Ally eyes suddenly close at the sound of lightning. Her bottom lip stared to quicker and she started to shake nervously.

"C-Can I-I please sleep with you" Ally stuttered. Austin gave her a reassuring smile and pats the empty space next to him.

Ally slowly walked towards him and got on the bed. She finally stopped shaking and began to close her eyes. Austin eyed her slowly then began to follow.

_Boom_

Ally eyes shot open, she began to shake again. Not until she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist pushing her towards Austin's chest.

"Don't be _afraid _I'm here with you" said Austin as he slowly began to fall asleep. Ally finally relaxed herself into Austin strong hold. She finally learns that she isn't afraid anymore.

**Author's Note: Boom goes the dynamite, boom. Hehehehe I always wanted to say that. Sound familiar to you. I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot of Austin and Ally. There will be more coming up; right now I need you guys to review. Follow/Favorite this story. Sorry if the one-shot was short. See you later**

***Diamond Maker***


	2. Overly protected father

**Author's Note: Well, well, well, well. I only got 3 reviews ONLY 3. I thought I was going to get more but okay, I see how you feel. (Just Kidding) Thank you two those reviews and follow/favorite people. Anyway I wanted to give the second one-shot so here. **

**Summary: These are a dab of unrelated one-shots of Austin and Ally. Please read and review. No flames are allowed.**

**One-shot 2: Overprotected Father. **

**Enjoy!**

"Austin you won't do _anything _to make a move on my daughter, right?" said Mr. Dawson, his face stared intently into Austin brown chocolate orbs. If looks can kill, Austin would have been dead in a second now. Ally blushed sheepishly at her dad's comment. I mean he's being overprotected father. There only going out for fro-yo nothing _more. _Why can't he see that Ally isn't a little girl anymore? Austin nodded his head in a flash. You can tell he was nervous because of that ice-y cold glare. Mr. Dawson eyes darted to Austin venomously. Austin gulped; you can see his bottom lip quivering.

"Dad were only going out for fro-yo nothing more!" exclaimed Ally. Her eyes were narrowing at her father. She was too embarrassed that her overly-protected-father was scaring her blonde friend.

"Ally I just need to know if Austin won't _dare_ do anything to you. Sweetheart" said Mr. Dawson. His eyes soften at his daughter; Ally rolled her eyes and then replied.

"Austin won't do _anything _to me. I promise you that." said Ally as she gazed into her father's eyes then into Austin's. Austin gave her a lopsided grin and I swear you could tell Ally was blushing. Ally's father wonders why his daughter was blushing so red. He eyed Ally then at Austin. He could see Ally was blushing because of Austin's grins. Austin gave Ally a quick wink and now Ally was blushing darkly. Mr. Dawson was now furious.

"Austin if you try anything on my daughter, I swear I rip you're damn throat" said Mr. Dawson venomously. His eyes narrowed at Austin and he clenched both of his fists. Austin heart almost stopped beating for mid second.

"Yes I promise Mr. Dawson. Ally and I are just friends." said Austin. Ally heart almost shattered at the word "just friends." She stared into Austin's eyes with her own hurtful, painful, eyes. Austin could tell how she felt but gave her a small smile.

"I mean I want to be _more_ than friends" said Austin as he fiddled through his blonde messy hair. Ally's dad can tell that his daughter was really truly happy. He gave in a exasperated sigh then replied.

"Fine but bring her back before ten" said Mr. Dawson as his eyes soften to Austin. Austin couldn't help but smile.

"Will do sir" said Austin as his hands intertwines with Ally. Ally heart almost skips a thousand miles. Austin and Ally was about leave before Mr. Dawson stopped them

"Wait!"

"What now dad" said an annoying Ally. Her lips parted into a straight mid line and her eyes drooping with a glare.

"Can I _come _with" said Mr. Dawson. Ally let out an exasperated sigh and then yelled.

"No!"

And with that Austin and Ally walked out of that store.

**Author's Note: You guys enjoyed that one-shot. Sorry that it's short but oh well. Please review and follow/ favorite this story. Sorry if there were any grammatical errors. My grammar is not the best. Anyway, puhhhhhhlease review. See yah. **

***Diamond Maker***


	3. Sick Day!

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking, why the heck is she keep updating everyday. Hehehehe, well I wanted to update every now and then, so deal with it. Well on my last one-shot I only got 11 reviews but I appreciated it. Thanks for those 7 favorites/followers for my story. Anyway, I'm only going to update when I get A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS. Please give me more reviews and favorites. I want to reach to 100 reviews in total for short amount of one-shots. Please that's the goal I'm aiming for. Hope you enjoy the one-shot. **

**Summary: These are a dab of unrelated one-shots of Austin and Ally. Please read and review. No flames are allowed.**

**Rated: K+ may change T**

**One-shot 3: Sick Day!**

"Achoo!" Ally sneezed. She didn't felt too good, her breathing was rapid. She has a soar throat that was killing the living hell out of her. She felt a light-headed, and she felt like she was going to faint. Luckily, Austin didn't notice she felt ill, he'll be worried sick. Ally was in the practice room writing a new song for Austin. Even though she didn't insanely well, she couldn't help but write a song for her special _blonde. _Her eyes narrowed at Austin, he's fiddling through his blonde locks. She couldn't help but gave a small smile. Austin noticed she was staring at him; he gave her a little smile. She quickly turn away in a mid second, tint red as rising against her soft cold cheek.

"Ally you almost done with the song" ask Austin as he gave her that genuine smile. Ally couldn't help but blush redder this time.

"No. Not yet, but I will finish though." Austin gave her a small nod before quietly playing with his hair again. Ally breathing beginning to feel _"uneven"_, she took a quick glance at Austin but her vision was blurry. She couldn't see a thing, and that's when everything turns black.

Ally fainted right in front of Austin, and Austin began to worry. He couldn't help but shout her name each time.

"Ally!"

"Ally!"

"Ally, please wake up" said Austin his eyes drooping with worry. His hands touched her forehead lightly, she was burning up. He picked Ally up in a bridal style and rushed to his house. He set her down easy and put cold tower on her forehead. Austin went into the kitchen and began to cook Ally soup.

~One-shots~

Ally felt cold tickling her nose and mouth. As she felt the cold water, her eyes immediately fluttered open. She looked up and saw Austin smiling at her.

"Austin where am I" said Ally as she sat up from the couch.

"You're at my house, since someone didn't tell me she _was_ sick" said Austin as he raised both eyebrows at her. She let out stiff laugh before replying.

"Sorry didn't want startle you" said Ally as she began to chewing on her bottom lip. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally you really man _a lot _to _me_. You know that right" exclaimed Austin as he gave her that genuine-soothing-smile. Ally couldn't help but kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being so _sweet_."

**Author's note: That was longer then I intended to do, please review. I need a lot of reviews for only three chapters. Please guys I'm practically in a pile of begging goo for you guys. Just please review; I want you're personal thoughts of the story. Then favorite the story if you really, really, really like it or just follow it like it was okay. See yah**

***Diamond Maker***


	4. I do love you

**Author's Note: Hey fanfiction lovers and writers. I'm back with another one-shot of Austin and Ally, oh have you seen the new episode of A&A. I watched the whole episode on youtube and spoiler alert Austin and ally have a UNBLOCK KISS. I just die from saying that word. OMG guys you have to watch it. It was so many Auslly feels! *Sighs* I can't wait for Fresh starts and Fare wells. Anyway back to the one-shot. **

**Rated: K+ may change to T**

**One-shot 4: I do love you.**

The brunette was drying her weeping tears away, but more tears kept coming out. Every time she thinks about _him_, she cries louder and louder. She wanted to tell _him _she does love _him_ as much as he loves her. She was just startled that he mustered all of that courage to tell her that. Of course she thinks he's wonderful, he is her _special _blonde. Ally wiped away that one tear she decided that she will call him. She will tell him everything about her feelings. Ally dialed Austin's cell phone number and waited until he picked up.

"Hello" said an annoyed Austin. He didn't want to speak to Ally, not right now. He's already having second thoughts of still _loving _her. Of course, Austin will still be ally's partner but he have to sort his feelings out.

"Austin" says Ally as she gave a small smile. She didn't know if he was going to pick up, or worse, never speak to her. But she was very grateful that he did pick up, even though she never actually responds to his feelings.

"Ally I can't talk right now" said Austin as his hands fiddled through his messy blonde hair.

"Well do you want to talk tomorrow" suggested Ally as she still kept that small smile on her face. Austin didn't respond for a moment, he was thinking. He will love to talk to _her_ or see _her_.

"Ally I can't I need time to think" said a heart broken Austin. He knew it will hurt her feelings but she did actually hurt his feelings first.

Ally's lips parted to straight mid line, her eyes getting watery again. But she didn't want him to know, her heart shattered into a thousands pieces like broken glass. Only Austin can fix her broken heart.

"Okay see yah" said Ally as she hung up the phone. Ally tried not to shed one tear but she did. Now her eyes are big, red, and puffy.

I do _love _you Austin Moon.

**Author's Note: Awww sad ending. Hey don't hate me because I wrote this sad one-shot, Auslly lover. I ship them 1000000000000%, so don't come at me with fire and pitch forks ready to kill. Anyway please read and review. Follow/favorite this story. Mostly favorite, and give me some requests of one-shots. **

**See yah,**

***Diamond Maker* **


	5. Jealousy

**One-shot 5: Jealousy**

Austin Moon was not surprisingly good at romantic "stuff," but, he for one is hopelessly jealous. He couldn't stand the way Ally; eyes shimmered once she saw _him. _He couldn't stand the way that Ally misses practice because of _him. _Austin just couldn't stand it, he always tells her that you're always missing practice, but Ally; always let the conversation escalates into a screaming match. It's like _he_ is always going to ruin their friendship, and Austin didn't want that. Austin put his fingers into his messy blonde hair, and sighs deeply to himself. She's bailing on Austin again, and Austin really getting aggravated about that. Just when Austin thought anything couldn't get any worse, Ally comes running in the practice room with _him. _

"Austin I'm so sorry about being late!" exclaimed Ally as her hands was intertwines with Elliot. Elliot is Ally's camper best friend, and now, boyfriend. Austin held out a forceful smile upon his face, even though he was pretty, oh what's the word; _piss off._

"It's okay Ally," said Austin as he glance at the tall muscular dude, "oh, well, hello Elliot." Elliot gave Austin a dirty glare but help up a forceful grin. Ally was totally oblivious from all the tension between the two gentlemen. Ally clasps her hands together and smiled at Elliot.

"Well I see you later Elliot," Ally said as she waved her boyfriend goodbye. Elliot blew the brunette, a kiss before leaving. Ally couldn't help but cooed while Austin found it repulsive. Ally pivoted her body back to Austin and gave him that genuine smile.

"Why don't we get to work?" inquired Ally as she saunters over to the piano bench and the piano. Austin surely followed, they've began to play one of the old songs and new ones. Austin couldn't help but smile that Ally was here with him. They have never really spent so much time together anymore. Before Ally could leave Austin told her to stay.

"Ally you never spent time with me anymore," said Austin as he gave her a hurtful look, "why is that?"

"I'm sorry Austin," Ally said as she gave him a small smile, "I've just been spending time with Elliot." Austin murmured something about Elliot, but Ally, the oblivious one _that-comes-to-Austin-liking-her,_ didn't seem to hear. Austin just couldn't stand how Ally eyes gleam with excitement when it comes to Elliot. It really hurt Austin hat Ally does not understand how he feels about her.

"Austin you okay?" asks Ally her eyes shimmering with concern. Austin slowly nodded his head and gave her a small smile. Ally returned that smile and went back to work. Even though Ally was with Elliot, Austin couldn't help but feel happy that he's with her now.

**A/N: Well that's about it, I know, I know, it's very short. I was about to add more, but felt a little lazy too. Guys, can't you just wait for the new season of Austin and Ally. I really, really, really, need to read what's inside that card. I just can't wait, Eeeep! The all new season of Austin and Ally starts at the 27****th**** of October. So it's this month, I really can't wait. **

**Sorry for any mistakes I intend to do that. Please read and review, also follow/favorite. **

**Have a nice week! (I know I won't!) **

**Bye!**

***Diamond Maker***


End file.
